1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) for performing dynamic backlight control for a pixel structure in an RGBW method and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal display panel including a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines, a gate driving circuit supplying gate driving signals to the plurality of scan lines, and a data driving circuit for supplying data signals to the plurality of data lines. The liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate on which a pixel electrode is formed, an upper substrate on which a common electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted between the lower substrate and the upper substrate and applies a voltage to the electrodes to re-arrange the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and to control the transmittance of the light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. Red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels are formed in the liquid crystal panel and the pixels are driven by the signals applied to the scan lines and the data lines so that a display operation is performed.
As the resolution of the LCD increases, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel is reduced so that its brightness deteriorates. In order to solve this problem, a pixel structure in a Pentile method is provided. In the pixel structure of the Pentile method, the blue unit pixel is shared when two dots are displayed. The data signals are transmitted to adjacent blue unit pixels by one data driving circuit, and the adjacent blue unit pixels are driven by different gate driving circuits. In addition, in order to improve brightness, the RGBW method in which a white (W) pixel is added to the red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels is provided.
Furthermore, in controlling the backlight included in the LCD, in order to reduce power consumption and to improve picture quality, a dynamic backlight control function is used.